Melanoma refers to malignant neoplasms of melanocytes and its incidence has significantly increased over the last five decades. (Wingo, P. A. et al., Cancer 82:1197-207 (1998); Rigel, D. S. et al., J Am Acad Dermatol 34:839-47 (1996)). It may develop from unrepaired DNA damage to skin cells. The damage leads to genetic mutation and formation of malignant tumors. The tumors develop in melanocytes and often resemble moles. In some instances the transformed melanocytes produce increased amounts of pigment such that the tumor can be readily seen. The proper diagnosis and early treatment of melanoma is of great importance because advanced melanoma has a poor prognosis. Treatment options for melanoma should include prevention of further growth of the tumor. One such way is to induce autophagy of melanomatic cells. Autophagy is characterized by an increase in the number of autophagosomes, vesicles surrounding cellular organelles such as Golgi complexes, polyribosomes, and the endoplasmic reticulum [Finn R S. Ann Oncol 2008: 19:1379-86]. Autophagosomes merge with lysosomes and digest these organelles, leading to cell death. There is a need for new treatment options of melanoma that may induce autophagy. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.